Fighting to Bloom (revised)
by Half-Breed Kid
Summary: If I had to put Rose Kuro in words, she'd be crazy, goofy, an emotionally unbearable human roller coaster, and an overall chick willing to please. But when it comes to music, she's all that way freaking more...Start running. Rose Kuro's coming. MoriOC, KyoyaOC and an OC (broken) Love Triangle. Song-Fic
1. Chapter 1

_To the lovers;_

_To the fighters;_

_To the budding romances;_

_To the broken hearted;_

_To the pained;_

_To the joyful;_

_To the craved;_

_To the wanted;_

_To the forgotten;_

_To the dreamers;_

_To the singers;_

_To the bands;_

_To the fans;_

_To those who, young and old, want it all and so much more;_

_To the people of the world trying to figure things out;_

_To the parents who want to understand;_

_To the bloomers;_

_To the Rose Kuro in us all;_

_This is for you._

* * *

The limo zoomed by houses and apartments full speed and Rose stared out of the tinted window watching the colorful blurs pass. It was a welcome distraction from the buzzing sound of her parents voice across from her. Their constant excuses numbed her body. A cold chill consumed her even with the golden sunlight caressing her brown cheek.

Her new apartment was close. Maybe a few turns away. Rose's lips pressed into a firm line. Thoughts of being alone brushed past. She remembered the long nights she spent in the townhouse just along the shores of California after her parents left for another one of their "art shows" far away from their own growing child.

"Some maids already set up most of your stuff" mother explained, muddy brown eyes never leaving the thick, tattered sketchbook on her lap. "You'll have to unpack the boxes that were shipped into today though."

Rose stayed silent. Her fingers fingered her own sketchbook. The smooth leather pressed against her palm. Only a small wave of comfort washed over.

Father didn't speak either. Too busy typing away on his laptop to notice the forced smile on his daughters face when she turned towards both of her parents. Too busy to hear the grinding of her white teeth over the hum of the engine. Too busy to notice her at all.

When the limo finally pulled up outside the apartment complex that was set up for the new Ouran student and a couple of others, though those three were on scholarship, Rose gave her parents a stiff hug. Her hand barely pat them on a back when the moment passed and slipped out of the door.

A wave of dust filled the air. The shiny plates blurred in the distance, but Rose didn't move until the black paint glistening off the limo faded into vanishing point.

The apartment door opened with a squeak. Rose stepped inside with wide eyes, not fully sure what she had gotten into. But they widened in surprise at the sight of the large leather couch pressed against the back wall with a flat screen tv on the other side. Though littered with unpacked boxes, patches of waxed floor poked out from underneath the wood. She glanced into the kitchen as she pulled off her coat. Grocery bags of pot and pans laid on the counters. Cups and plates beside them, wrapped in newspaper.

Rose tried to rustle up a smile, but the thought of parents not being there to help her unpack her first apartment ruined the good mood before it could surface.

She walked further. A foreign door came into view. A finger trailed along the doorknob, but she twisted in open. The door swung open, hitting a wall with a thud when it opened all the way.

A large table, crisp in white with a lamp underneath that shined a thin sheet of glass along the right corner. The rest of the surface was smooth and had a enough room to paint and draw on any sized canvas. Shelves lined the wall. One filled with different hues of paint, organized by shade and tone. Stacks of sketchbooks, painting paper and canvas board lined another. Even a large grey drying rack leaned against the wall, waiting to be filled with portraits and fantasy landscapes.

A lone canvas stood on the table. Rose stood in the door way staring back at the taunting stretched fabric. If she squinted hard enough, she could imagine her parents faces stitched into in so they could witness her becoming a member of the Kuro painting trio with their eyes even with the great distance between them.

Rose found herself sitting on the cream chair in front of the desk. A pencil in her hand, moving to its own content. Her hollow body sank deeper into the cushioned seat, but her expert hands never stopped drawing. And in her mind, she pictured her parents pulling the strings they sewn into her eager-to-please body from the comfort of the private jet.

* * *

_I hope you all like the new version of Fighting to Bloom, now known as Fight to Bloom Or Meet Your Doom. It's been a while since of written anything but thankfully my writing isn't too rusty. Please let me know what you think of the changes. And I knows its a short one but I hope no ones too upset about that. The future chapters will be much longer._

_Thats all for today. :) Reviews would be cherished by this country girl._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you so much for reading. I hope I did well. I feel i did well with weaving description into the sentence structure but its still a work in progress. I want nothing but the best for my readers. And even if it means staying up all night and ignoring the neon number beside the AM letters blaring from my alarm clock, it works for me. :) Now another chapter should be posted soon. For all those who've read the last chapter, Amy, Koga and Tyler will make an appearance soon. Their entrance into the story was one of the big changes that was made. A full plan for the progression of the plot, including subplots, have been made as well. And Rose Kuro will not be changing much. She'll still be the wild, crazy girl that kicks ass and sings to her hearts content. The only thing that needed to be added was the emotional aspect of the story, which was fixed when the scene-and-sequel story structure was added to the story.**_

_**But all the details can't be given now. That would completely ruin the surprise. You'll have to find out how much better the writing has turned out when you read it.**_

_**Now without further interruption, except for the disclaimer (of course), I give you chapter two of Fighting to Bloom.**_

_**Rose Kuro: Half-Breed Kid (aka Annie) does not own Ouran High School Host Club but she did create me so...HA *sticks tongue out before running away giggling like a little kid***_

* * *

The paint on the palette that laid on the drawing table started to get lumpy and dry. Rose poked at it with a paint brush, boredom brushing through every pore of her body.

The finished painting leaned back on the easel. Blood and guts dripped from the parted mouths of zombies that lingered in the background in front of the remains of office buildings and restaurants. A single vampire hunched over a dying man in the foreground of the painting, with his long sharp fangs imbedded into the fresh victims neck. The man below him had his hand reaching out towards the viewing as if he was trying to urge them to help. His once dark orbs drained of life.

It was the perfect picture to end Rose's day.

She got up from her seat and threw tossed the paint stained brush into a large water filled bucket with the other ones.

Hot water shot from the kitchen sink onto her hands which were both covered in peeling paint. Reds, blues, and splotches of yellows swirled down the sink and down the drain. Rose stood leaned against the sink. The silence hovered over the apartment.

She frowned deeply and looked around for a distraction since the one she had worked on most of the day had been finished hours ago. Her eyes caught a bulge poking towards her from inside her duffel bag. She dried her hands on her jeans before riffling through it. Dark brown eyes glistened at the sight of her iPad. She had completely forgotten it was packed there.

A skilled eye for good music examined a playlist. A large grin came to her pink lips at the sight of one her favorites. And it grew even wider when the voice of the lead singer mixed with her own soft, yet powerful voice.

**_Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck_**

**_Some nights, I call it a draw_**

**_Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle_**

**_Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off_**

**_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_**

**_Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh_**

**_What do I stand for? What do I stand for?_**

**_Most nights, I don't know anymore..._**

Rose set her iPad down, close enough that could listen to it from the kitchen where their was enough room to sing and dance without tripping over boxes.

_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh**_

_**Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh**_

Her voice echoed, bounced off the walls of her comfortable apartment. She knew she was being loud, the new neighbors would probably complain, but those thoughts rolled away as fast they came tumbling in.

Rose bounced up and down in the middle of the kitchen too excited to wait for the fast beat to pound through the speakers.

This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?

Why don't we break the rules already?

I was never one to believe the hype - save that for the black and white

I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style

The beat slowed and the jumping slowed down to small hops. Her eyes were closed by now. Her small hand held an invisible microphone to her parted lips.

**_And that's alright; I found a martyr in my bed tonight_**

**_She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am_**

**_Oh, who am I? mmm... mmm..._**

She picked up speed again. Raven black hair flapped around her, red tipped ends slapped against her back like wings making a small bird push up against the wind so it can soar higher and higher into the blinding sky.

**_Well, some nights, I wish that this all would end_**

**_Cause I could use some friends for a change_**

**_And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again_**

**_Some nights, I always win, I always win..._**

**_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost_**

**_Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh_**

**_What do I stand for? What do I stand for?_**

**_Most nights, I don't know... (come on)_**

By now, Rose stopped moving all together. Her eyes drifted close. The tingles that ran through her body worsened as her part came closer and closer to escaping from her eager throat and drifting into the air around her twirling body.

She knew three more lines would came and tears would burn her eyelids, threatening to seep down her cheeks and chin. She knew because it happened every time she sang this song; because she knew that one line was the string that made Some Nights so perfect for her.

**_So this is it? I sold my soul for this?_**

**_Washed my hands of God for this?_**

**_I miss my mom and dad for this?_**

**_(Come on)_**

**_No. When I see stars, when I see, when I see stars, that's all they are_**

**_When I hear songs, they sound like this one, so come on_**

**_Oh, come on. Oh, come on, OH COME ON!_**

Her head fell back, her voice soared high along with the voice that blared through the booming speakers. It moved back down to normal just as fast, with only a short breath in between, just like she practiced alone in her old room.

Well, that is it guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again

Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands

This one is not for the folks at home; Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go

Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?

She wanted to stop. A strong sting burned the back of her throat. It built up until it touched the top of head, down to the soles of her bare-feet. Something kept her going though. She wasn't sure if it was the distant voice she heard through the walls over her singing. It faded out whenever her voice softened enough to hear it, as if it wasn't there to begin with.

**_My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she call "love"_**

**_When I look into my nephew's eyes..._**

**_Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from..._**

**_Some terrible lies...ahhh..._**

**_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh_**

**_Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh_**

**_The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me_**

**_I called you up, but we'd both agree_**

**_It's for the best you didn't listen_**

**_It's for the best we get our distance... oh..._**

**_It's for the best you didn't listen_**

**_It's for the best we get our distance... oh..._**

Sweat trickled down Rose's forehead. She wiped it away with a trembling hand, after collapsing on the couch and sinking into a colorful sea of pillows that littered it. A little too much colorful for her taste, must of been something mother added, but they were still comfortable against her aching back.

A soft knock dragged her away from the thought. She pushed herself off the couch, stopping for a moment to make sure her legs would stop wobbling beneath her thin frame and she wouldn't tumble over. 'I should take a break from all the dancing' Rose thought before heading to the door with aching legs and a sore back that knew she would most likely feel for the rest of the day.

Rose opened the door a crack to peek through and see who could be visiting a new neighbor so late at night. A hand reached out and gripped an umbrella that leaned against the door frame, just in case what was on the other side was far worse than a mere nice neighbor. Guess she'll just have to find out.

* * *

**_Annie: That's all for tonight folks. I'd like to thank all three followers that I have, you guys and gals keep me going. To the readers of this story, I love you too. To Rose Kuro, stop playing World of Warcraft until three AM your eyes are starting to get puffy and make up is definitely not hiding it._**

**_Rose: Screw you. You played until until three AM and yawned through church five hours later._**

**_Annie: *pushes Rose out of the door and locks it behind her* I hope everyone enjoyed it. Fighting to Bloom will get a fighting chance. More chapters will come and more people will grow to love the nutty Rose Kuro just as much as I do. *closes the blinds when fists bang against the glass window from the outside* Amy, Koga and Tyler will be joining us in the next chapter. So hold on to your hats cowboys, it gonna get wild up in here. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm soooooo sorry for not writing a longer chapter today. Feeling a little conflicted writing wise. Every ounce of me wants to write a damn good fanfiction that makes my readers coo and love me, then beg for more and more until I give it to them. But despite the writing books that line my kindle bookshelf, each filled with knowledge about how to perfect the skill millions of writers strive to have, nothing seems to make my writing perfect. I know. Perfection doesn't exist. It's a myth. It's something to strive for until you grow old of age and grow tired of spending every waking moment craving sweet perfection. Sad how I'll keep typing away at my keyboard knowing full and well I want nothing but the best for you. And how I'd do anything including lose sleep constructing plans on how to give you sweet perfection.**

**For now, this is close enough. ;)**

**Enjoy the very short, info packed chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, Mori would be locked in a room with me doing things that would your mind for most of the show. :)**

Amy growled in annoyance, kicking Koga and Tyler's dirty clothes out of her path so she could get to the living room without dropping the cake she spent ours making for the new neighbor. Stupid boys for messing up her perfect apartment.

"Koga, Tyler, get your butts in here." Amy yelled. If she went into their rooms she would have to kill them. Who knew what laid behind those doors. It was bad enough the living room became the dirty clothes hamper. She shivered in digust and kicked sweaty shirts, boxers bright enough to burn eyelids off and ripped jeans into a messy pile in middle of the brown carpet.

Koga came out of his corner room first. His sleep clothes, merely a pair of loose shorts and nothing else, barely covered his toned body which rippled with every step he took out of his bedroom. The smell of cinnamon hit Amy's nose when he sprawled out on the couch beside her. Legs kicked up on the pile of smelly clothes.

"I told you about the new girl an hour ago, why the hell aren't you dressed?" Koga shrugged off the question and flashed a heart melting smile at his long time on-and-off lover.

"I fell asleep."

"You don't have to sleep naked."

"Yet you still like having me undressed when you sneak in my room at night."

Amy rolled her eyes then flicked his forehead with a manicured finger. Lucky for her, Koga was busy rubbing his sore head to notice to small blush that settled on her cheeks. Not that Amy wanted him to see how his sexual nature brought out the sexy beast that lingered behind her rough exterior.

Tyler came out of his bedroom fixing his biker jacket so that the collar popped up more. Something about wanting to seem more bad ass than usual.

Koga came back fully dressed in a tight sleeveless shirt. His hands still moved to button his jeans. Even with the simple movement, his arm muscles rippled and Amy almost turned to goop on the spot.

Amy stared straight ahead the entire walk to apartment 214. Koga and Tyler followed silently behind her. More like their eyes lingered at the slender form of their female best friend. The three of them had an understanding. They all had needs. It was obvious after being friends for a couple of years, with the growing sexual tension that rose with their odd triangle (which was more like a triangle missing a line), Amy would find herself in one of her friends beds when the nights got too lonely to deal with alone. The few times they all three of them ended up in bed together...well those were rare occasions to say the least, rarely talked about all together.

Being too distracted to notice when Amy came to a halt in the middle of their walk, the boys bumped into her. Lucky enough, her masterpiece vanilla cake covered in white chocolate frosting with cut up strawberries littered on top and carefully placed into a container stayed in her hands even with the brute force of two buff guys making the poor girl almost fall. Neon green eyes turned into slits within seconds. Koga and Tyler rubbed the back of their heads sheepishly.

The song of music made the anger that built up pretty quick in Amy fade fast. A voice, loud enough to hear over the blaring tunes carried over the small garden in front of the apartment complex. Tyler rose an eyebrow. Koga looked around for the voice. It sounded close by. Maybe a few apartments away.

Amy kept walking again. The boys followed behind, their ears trained on the soft voice that loomed around them and consumed those who listened in mere seconds. Even those who they passed on the side walk seemed to be in a daze. Eyes wide open, their eyes flicked back and forth between apartment. Probably searching for the voice too.

As they got closer to apartment 214, the words of Some Nights got clearer. Amy sang softly, unable to resist the melody anymore. Spiked red hair moved from sight to side. Her body swayed. Her fingers moved up to play the bass on her trusty air guitar, with one hand. The cake was held loosely with the other, still her fingers strummed against the plastic.

Tyler had already started banging away with air drumsticks to focused on hitting the right notes to notice the rest of the band jamming away, heads bobbing away. Eyes open just enough to know they were walking into the street, but their eyelids were still half closed.

When the trance finally ended, they stood in front of Rose Kuro's door with flushed faces. Amy straightened up her open flannel shirt and rubbed her sweaty palm against her dark washed jeans before knocking on the oak door, noticing the faint sound of _Some Nights_ get softer and softer even with the thick wood closing the gap between the band and the apartment.

**Yes, this story was extremely short. Yes, this will turn into a lemony rated M story at some point in time. But trust me, you will be warned when that happens. *flashes an evil grin* And that scene will be quite delightful indeed. And yes, these questions weren't asked by any of you. *giggles***

**Writers love reviews. *looks at my one review so far* Writers have felt my pain before. And for those who don't want to cause this innocent nineteen year old anymore pain, write some damn reviews. *smiles innocently* Please and thank you. **


End file.
